A Letter
by EragonShades
Summary: If Eragon is Highschool boy, this story take time, after yeah you know Arya "Reject" him


**I don't own every Character in this fanfict, they belong to their original writer.**

_**I'm Sorry Eragon… I Just Can't… I believe you'll find someone who better than me, someone that can give you happiness. You'll find someone who worth for you to protect. I believe you will find her. So I Can't Eragon… I'm Sorry.. I'm really sorry. Maybe you will hate me, you will hate love. You will make a strong barrier that protect your heart, but again I believe that day will come, when someone come to break that barrier and give you happiness. So Eragon, give this feeling to her.. not to me….**_

From that day, after I receive this letter, I can't find her anywhere not in her home or anywhere she just gone.

_Hurt that was the only words who can describe what I feel right now.._

"Why… why she just leave me, I know she reject me but I don't think she will leave me like this!.. it… it's just so cruel… why you do this to me…"

Tears flow from the corner of my eyes, tears that full of sorrow, pain, and disappointment. I can't stop myself from crying. _It just so hurt. _In that night I cried, until sleep stop me from crying.

The Sun Rises, the birds sing with full of joys, I open my eyes, there was still tears in my eyes, usually I'll just enjoy the morning like this, opening my window to fill my room with fresh air, watching the birds, and of course enjoy the sunshine, but now I just want in my bed with blanket. The pain still there..

"Maybe you right, now I hate thing called love, but you wrong.. there will be no one who can break my barrier.." I mumbled to myself.

After the long time, I came back to school, the new semesters just begin

"Oi, Eragon!"

"Oh, Yea, what's up?"

"How's your holiday man?"

"Never been so good.."

"Whoa..Seriously?, I think you just like someone who get rejected"

"Shut Up"

"Whoa…hei..hei… I'm just kidding.. hei..wait"

I ignore him, and keep walking.

BRUKKK!

"so..sorry"

"oh, Eragon.. next time CAREFUL!"

"I know.. I already say sorry right?"

(she ignore me, and keep take the book that fell)

"are you hurt?"

"no, anyway we should hurry up the lesson will begin"

(I nodded)

She is Asuna, her tiny body make her just like a kid, she is cute though. But I think she hate me.

For the past month, there was nothing special, except my relationship with Asuna getting closer, and of course this weird feeling in my heart. Now, every time I meet her I can't do anything with right, I feel nervous every time I near her.

"Dude, you must be in Love…"

"Wha…what? (_There is no way I could be in love, I… I mean my barrier) _No way man!

"But… that's the fact man.."

With her presence, little by little my wounds get healed, her smile, voice… it cured my wounds. Every moment with her is very precious to me. But again my fear come, I don't want to feel hurt again.. but in the deepest place in my heart i… I just don't want lost her.

_I'll take a distance with her…_

But again, it just make me feel hurt even more, when the other guys approach her, when everyone paired her with someone else, it just make me frustrate.

Time goes so fast, until graduate, I don't say this feeling to her, I don't know.. I just can't say it.

_Maybe it's better for me to keep this only in my heart.._

But Destiny, make us closer than before, even after graduated. My fears grows bigger as our relationship getting closer. Until that moment, we go together. On the trip she talks many things, like she was get someone who ask her out. Of course I feel hurt and jealous that time, but I feel relief after she says she just reject him. And then she says she like me.

_What the… is she just say she like me? Why? Is it dream? Oh my.._

It just like dream, when someone who I like, like me back. I just wanna hug her that time. From that time our bonds getting stronger and closer than before. I know there will be many obstacles in our ways. But I believe we can pass it together. Of course I afraid of losing her, and of course I afraid that sometime our bonds will break and make us like two stranger when we meet. But again I believe… For now, we don't need to feel afraid anymore, and of anything. We just need to believe to each other. And I believe to you and of course I like you even more. So let's face everything together.

That letter. I just remember that letter.

_**You right I find someone who can break my barrier, and she is very important to me, I really like her, I don't wanna lose her, I want and I'll try to protect her, I don't want she been hurt. I…I… love her.**_


End file.
